Talk:Shinji Hirako
Sakanade's (possible) Weakness During his battle against Bambietta Basterbine, after she activated her Vollständig, Bambietta said that if everything is reversed, she'll attack everything around her. And doing that is a reckless yet effective way to escape Sakanade's power. I think we should list that as a way to somewhat counter Sakanade.Poweltav (talk) 05:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :That would be true of anyone she used her power against. It is not a direct weakness and it didnt stop the powers function it just went around the powers effect against her because she could get to him without having to aim her power directly at him. A weakness would be something that impedes its fucntion. Wabisuke has a weakness in that it has no effect at range its power depends entirely on hitting a object directly.-- Bankai Are you guys not going to add Shinji's bankai onto his page? --Duck Tear Popper (talk) 21:01, January 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey there, welcome to the Wiki. Thanks for showing an interest here. So we have a few Policies but the most important policy I want to direct you to is the Bleach Wiki:Canon Policy#Novels. I know it feels unfair because Tite Kubo endorsed the Novels and such but there are many reasons he could have done this, financial reasons being a big one, ie royalties and such. But alas, getting off track. Personally I have been in favor of having tabs in articles themselves where we can develop the alt-universe stuff or other media information more profusely while not having them in the Canon Manga sections. But haven't reached that point because well we want the articles dedicated to the novels, found here, to be developed first in a way that maintains our standards. The downside to that is that this is a volunteer thing. Nobody gets paid to do it, and its thus a passion project. Requires someone to do that work but to ALSO read the Japaneses-only novels or, their amateur (not paid) translations which means we aren't able to verify a primary source here. Personally I am still working on Anime and Manga stuff, have been told by Novel supporters that novels are more important but when I suggest if they feel that way they could always feel free to develop those articles then, I get nothing. They just want their beloved Novels added in, contrary to a poor point, we know exactly what we do, people who want the novels included just don't want to do the work. Kubo has designed many non-canon things before. As someone who actually spends money on Bleach, they can claim stupidity on our part all they want, we prefer the term "consistency". Hope that helps explain our position, welcome to the Wiki. Kind Regards. :No, they're not. They don't believe Kubo designing the concept for something, outright drawing art for it, and approving it to be shown in an extension of his series constitutes canon. You'll have to forgive them, they know not what they do.—Mina Țepeș 21:09, January 6, 2019 (UTC)